I Know
by mysticalweather
Summary: Time, fear, and an old flame cause confusion and hurt feelings between Daniel and Janet after her return. Sequel to: Only In Dreams


Author Notes: A sequel story to Only in Dreams. If you read that one first, I'm sure this one will make more sense, cause that's just how sequels work. :)  
  
The song in this one is "I Know" by Fiona Apple. Again, it's not mine. Neither is Stargate.I just borrow it from time to time for my little stories.  
  
This story is kind of long, I hope you don't mind.once I started I just couldn't stop!  
  
I heart feedback!! :)

* * *

Fiona Apple's _I Know_

_So be it, I'm your crowbar  
If that's what I am so far  
Until you get out of this mess  
And I will pretend  
That I don't know of your sins  
Until you are ready to confess  
But all the time, all the time  
I'll know, I'll know  
  
And you can use my skin  
To bury secrets in  
And I will settle you down_

_And at my own suggestion  
I will ask no questions  
While I do my thing in the background  
But all the time, all the time  
I'll know, I'll know  
  
Baby, I can't help you out  
While she's still around_

_So for the time being,  
I'm being patient_

_And amidst this bitterness  
If you'll just consider this-  
Even if it don't make sense  
All the time -- give it time  
And when the crowd becomes your burden  
And you've early closed your curtains,  
I'll wait by the backstage door_

_While you try to find  
The lines to speak your mind  
And pry it open, hoping for an encore  
And if it gets too late, for me to wait  
For you to find you love me, and tell me so  
It's ok, don't need to say it_

* * *

'Nothing in life is ever as easy as it should be'. That philosophy seemed to prove itself doubly true for Daniel Jackson. His life had always been for from easy, and the situation he faced now was no different. 

Through some wonderful twist of fate, Janet Fraiser was alive and well. Daniel had thanked God everyday for this miracle. Life without Janet had almost been too painful to bear. He couldn't even begin to count the tears and sleepless nights he'd spent mourning her loss. But, thankfully, that dark period of his life was over. Janet was back, and Daniel was overjoyed – well, mostly.

There was just one problem. Janet's death had made him painfully aware of his rather...unprofessional feelings for her. Truth be told, he was in hopelessly love with her. And he had no idea what he should do about it.

Daniel shifted uncomfortably in the hard bed he'd been given for the night. 'If I don't get some sleep, I won't be able to translate a thing tomorrow.'

Daniel tried, but he just couldn't stop his mind from racing. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Janet's face, and that just added momentum to his spinning thoughts. With a sigh, Daniel gave up trying to sleep and decided just to let his thoughts wonder.

It had been about a week since he'd found Janet on the planet she'd been taken to by the Tok'ra. He'd been so close to confessing everything to her when they were alone on the cargo ship, but the battle outside had interrupted him.

Since then, they still hadn't had the opportunity to talk. And the lapse of time had given Daniel way to much time to think the situation over. Conflicting thoughts served only to confuse him further.

He remembered the crushing guilt that plagued him after Janet's death. For months, he'd barely been able to look at himself in the mirror. His conscience had beaten him continually for never once telling her how much he cared. He'd been trapped in a purgatory of his mind's design. Until last week, that is.

Janet's return had breathed new life into Daniel's soul. Finally, his agonizing thoughts of remorse and guilt were beginning to fade.

But, now that Janet was back, Daniel was faced with the same old demons that had haunted him before her death.

What if caring for her only doomed her to pain? After all, hadn't she been through enough already?

He'd barely survived losing her the first time. What if it happened all over again? These thoughts tormented Daniel's mind, and they just wouldn't go away.

* * *

'It feels good to be back.' Janet thought to herself as she settled down into her desk chair. 

After her return to the SGC, General Hammond had insisted that she take some time off. Not that she minded. It meant she and Cassie could spend some time together – something they both needed after everything that had happened.

Colonel O'Neill had insisted that they use his secluded cabin up in Minnesota to "get away from it all", as he had put it.

Janet accepted his kind offer, even though technically she'd been "away from it all" for quite a while. But, after all, where better to spend quality time with her daughter than in a rustic cabin far from a telephone or a shopping mall?

The trip had been wonderful for both of them. The Colonel hadn't been exaggerating about the natural beauty of his beloved home state. Janet and Cassie had spent long hours by the lake, taking in the scenery, and enjoying being together once again.

But, now their trip was over, and it was back to the SGC for Janet. While she was happy that things were getting back to normal, she couldn't help but notice the nervous twinge she'd felt as she stepped off the elevator that morning. She had a feeling that the hardest part about her return from Minnesota would be seeing Daniel. He never did get to finish what he'd started to tell her in the Tel'tak. Now that some time had passed since then, and it made the situation a little awkward in Janet's mind.

Janet wondered for the thousandth time what Daniel had been about to say. Damn jaffa, they always spoil everything!

She knew what she'd wanted him to say...but she didn't want to get her hopes up, only to have them crushed. One thing she knew for sure – all the wondering was driving her crazy. She decided to talk to Daniel about everything as soon as he got back from the mission that SG-1 was on.

With that thought, Janet turned her attention back to the ever-growing mound of paperwork on her desk. She grabbed the blue folder that was on top of the pile, flipped it open and scanned first page. It was the medical record of someone who'd recently been added to the SGC's personnel.

She glanced at the name of the newcomer. 'Gardner, Sarah'.

Janet's mind screeched to a halt as she read the name of the woman who was both an ex-Goa'uld host and Daniel's ex-girlfriend. Since when had the archeologist changed her mind about being apart of the Stargate program?

Janet picked the file up, got to her feet, and made her way down to General Hammond's office. She knocked twice on the door before she heard the General answer.

"Come in."

Janet opened the door, stepped through, and closed it behind her.

General Hammond smiled at her. "Hello, Dr. Fraiser. Good to have you back. Did you have a nice trip?"

"Yes, sir, thank you."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, sir, I've been going through my files and I found this." Janet said handing the blue folder to the General. "I was under the impression that Dr. Gardner wasn't emotionally stable enough to be at the SGC."

"She wasn't, but for several months now Dr. Gardner has gone through extensive counseling to help her recover from her trauma. And she's been able to come to terms with what happened to her. In fact, it was her intel that led SG-1 to the planet you were found on."

"Really?"

"The base you were held in used to belong to Osiris."

"Of course. Jay'la, the undercover Tok'ra who saved me, told me about that."

"Her memories from Osiris and her archeological expertise make her very valuable to this program. And though she was reluctant to join the SGC at first, she finally agreed to a position under Dr. Jackson."

"Oh." Janet said as his words sank in. "I see."

A knock on the door ended their conversation.

"Thank you, sir." Janet said before she slipped out the door and into the hallway.

One thought nagged at her as she walked back to her office: 'What if Sarah tried to get back together with Daniel?'

* * *

Janet had just finished signing the last of the papers on her desk when the klaxons went off. She glanced down at her watch. It was SG-1 scheduled time to return. 

She rose from her chair and hurriedly navigated the SGC hallways to the Control Room. She took her place beside the General and they waited for the team to appear through the Gate.

As her four friends immerged from the blue puddle Janet let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. By the looks of it, they had all returned unharmed, which was nothing short of miraculous for SG-1. Especially Daniel.

"Welcome back, SG-1," came the General's usual greeting.

Janet walked down to the Gate Room, willing the nervous waves she felt to die down.

"Doc!" Colonel O'Neill said when Janet appeared in the doorway. "How was the cabin? It's still standing right?"

Janet smiled. "Well, mostly..." she teased. "By the way, you _do_ like the color purple, right?"

"What?!" O'Neill said, before he noticed the mischievous glimmer in Janet's eyes. O'Neill narrowed his eyes at her, "Funny."

She gave the older man a smile. "I'll tell you about our trip later, but right now we need to get you all up to the infirmary."

"Ah, yes. Bring on the needles!" O'Neill quipped as he walked towards the door.

"Janet?" Daniel said wearily.

Between all the banter with Colonel O'Neill, Janet had almost forgotten the others who were standing around. She turned to look at Daniel and noticed for the first time that his eyes were blood-shot.

"Are you okay?" she asked, immediately concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep on that planet. Do you think I could post-pone my check-up so I can rest for a while?"

Janet looked through the glass at General Hammond. He nodded in approval.

"Yeah, that'll be fine, Daniel. I'll have a mild sedative sent to your quarters so you won't be disturbed."

"Thanks," Daniel said gratefully as he headed up to his room.

Janet sighed inwardly as she watched him go. 'Looks like our conversation will have to wait a while longer.'

* * *

It had been a good four hours since Janet had last checked on Daniel. He'd been sleeping peacefully and she didn't want to wake him. But surely he'd be awake by now. 

Janet strolled out of the infirmary and went to see if he was up yet. As she got closer to his quarters the familiar knot of nervousness tightened in her stomach.

'If I don't talk to him about this soon, I'll have to treat myself for an ulcer.' She thought fleetingly.

Pausing outside his quarters, she quickly smoothed her hair, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Oh!" Janet let out a tiny gasp of surprise as she looked into the room.

Daniel was indeed awake, but he wasn't alone. Perched on the side of the bed, holding his hand was an attractive curly-haired blonde.

Daniel blinked in surprise when he saw Janet standing in the doorway, and he quickly pulled his hand out of Sarah's grasp. Janet didn't miss the rush of color that flooded Daniel's cheeks.

"Janet!" he said, his expression a mixture of panic and guilt.

Jumbled emotions pounded in her head. Shock, anger, hurt...there were too many to identify. Through clinched teeth, Janet managed to say, "Dr. Jackson, it's time for your post-mission exam."

"Right now?" Sarah asked, clearly disappointed.

Sparks of anger flashed in Janet's eyes. "Yes, now."

"We were just, uh, catching up." Daniel said, stammering an explanation.

"So it would seem." Janet said as she turned on her heels and marched out the door.

* * *

Janet paced angrily around her office, willing herself not to cry – at least not yet. She felt humiliated and betrayed. All her instincts had told her that Daniel was finally ready to admit that he felt something for her. But she had obviously been very wrong. He clearly still had feelings for Sarah. 

"Dr. Fraiser?" a voice from outside her door said. "Dr. Jackson is here for his exam."

Janet closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Steeling herself, she witching into 'doctor-mode' and walked into the infirmary.

He was sitting on one of the beds, looking quite uncomfortable.

"Dr. Jackson." Janet said evenly. Even she was shocked by the iciness of her tone. She quickly grabbed his chart and avoided looking into his sorrowful eyes.

Daniel nodded, but didn't speak. Janet ignored his silence by busying herself with the exam. All she had to do was check his vital signs, draw a blood sample, give him an injection, and then she could retreat back into her office. She focused on getting the exam over with and getting him out of there as soon as possible.

She prepared to check his blood pressure. As she slid the black armband up on his arm, she felt him tense. Janet mind reeled in shock. The very arm that had held her close just last week had actually flinched at her touch. And on top of the whole Sarah thing, it was almost too much to take. She tried not to show her emotions, but it was not an easy thing to do.

The silence hung heavily in the air as the exam continued. Finally, she came to her last duty. She flicked the syringe with her fingertip right before plunging the needle into his body – admittedly rougher than necessary.

Daniel didn't complain though. He'd seen her temper flare before, so she figured he probably knew better than to say anything.

"We're through," she said as she quickly exited the room.

Janet managed to walk back to her office, shut her door, and sink into her desk chair before the rush of tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

Daniel sat down at his desk in a heap. 

'Ow...bad idea.' He thought after plopping down right where Janet had stabbed him with her needle.

'Could that have gone _any_ worse?' Daniel paused, thoughtfully.

'Yes' he concluded, remembering how Sarah had tried to kiss him just moments before Janet came in. Thank God she hadn't walked in before he'd managed to push Sarah away. Not that the situation was much better now.

Daniel mentally replayed what had happened in the infirmary. He could tell by the tone of her voice that the exam was not going to be easy. What he hadn't been prepared for was the brusqueness of her touch. He felt himself flinch, and he immediately hoped she hadn't noticed.

He saw the hurt flash in her eyes. Her needle had told him the rest.

Daniel sighed, remembering the angry clicks of her heels as she stormed away from the infirmary – and him.

Suffice it to say, things had gotten messed up big-time.

'I have to do something about this,' he thought miserably. 'And soon.'

* * *

"Dr. Jackson, this is a military base, not a dating service." General Hammond said. 

"Yes, General, I understand. I know what I'm asking is very out of the ordinary – but I need this to happen. Things have been fairly quiet lately, and I assure you we'll take every precaution, just in case."

Daniel looked into the older man's eyes, pleading for approval.

As he looked at the young archeologist in front of him, George Hammond chuckled to himself. Behind the valor of his uniform lived a hopeless romantic. He couldn't help but think that, if he were in Daniel's shoes, he'd want to do the same thing. Not that he'd ever admit it.

General Hammond sighed heavily and frowned for good measure.

"All right, Dr. Jackson. But you officially owe me one."

"Thank you, sir!" Daniel called out as he hurried out of Hammond's office.

* * *

The past three days had been hard for Janet. Her workload had been unusually light, which left her more time to dwell on what had happened between her and Daniel. She'd overreacted, and she knew it. The whole situation had just gotten to her. 

But now she wasn't sure what to do about it. She'd been avoiding Daniel since the incident in the infirmary. 'Daniel probably won't want to talk to me after I jabbed him with that needle anyways.' Not that she could blame him.

She looked at her watch. Ten more minutes and she'd be free to go home. Maybe over the weekend she could come up with a way to fix everything.

"Dr. Fraiser, report to Isolation Room 1." She heard over the intercom.

'What on earth for?' She wondered with annoyance. 'No one is even in isolation.' With a sigh, she rose from her desk and made her way down the corridor.

When she walked into the isolation room, she found no one there, just as she suspected. But, as she looked around, Janet noticed a white box lying on the hospital bed that was in the center of the room.

'That's odd' she thought, walking towards the bed.

When she got closer, she saw a note on the box. It said "Janet, put this on, step outside the door, and don't ask any questions."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was going on? With a shrug of her shoulders, she opened the box and immediately recognized the sand-colored robe she'd been wearing when she was found by SG-1.

Curiosity washed over her, but she decided to follow the instructions. After donning the robe, she walked out of the isolation room and found Colonel O'Neill leaning against the corridor wall, waiting for her in to come out. He was holding a blindfold.

"Colonel, wh..."

"Ah!" O'Neill interrupted her. "Ours is not to wonder why, Doc."

"I was going to ask 'what', actually."

"Guess you'll have to wait and see."

He slipped the blindfold over her eyes, effectively blocking her vision, and led her down the hallways of the SGC.

She couldn't see a thing, but it seemed as though he was leading her to the Gate Room. Her guess was confirmed when she heard the Gate dialing up.

O'Neill could feel her hesitate as they stepped onto the ramp. "Don't worry, your reservations are all set up."

She felt herself walk through the puddle and emerge on the other side of the Gate.

"Watch your step campers."

"I can't watch much of anything at the moment, Colonel."

"Right. Well, I'll guess I'll have to help you out." O'Neill said as he guided Janet down the stairs of the Stargate.

"This is my stop. Teal'c and Carter will take you from here."

Janet could feel each of her elbows being grabbed and she was led away from the Stargate.

"What's going on, Sam?" Janet whispered to her friend.

"Now, Janet, I've been sworn to secrecy and a certain person would kill me if I gave anything away." Janet could hear the smile in her friend's voice.

It was obvious that the 'certain person' was Daniel, but what was he planning?

Her escorts brought her to a halt. She could hear the sound of a door sliding open and then she felt herself being led inside. After taking a few steps she heard another door opening in front of her.

'Where are we?' she wondered again.

"Ok, Janet, sit down on the floor." Sam said.

"Soon you will hear us leave." Teal'c said. "Count incrementally to the number 10 before removing the blindfold, Dr. Fraiser."

Janet nodded and waited for them leave.

'One...two...three...four...'

Janet could hear someone approach her. She fought the butterflies in her stomach and continued to count.

'...five...six...seven...'

The person sat down directly in front of her.

'...eight...nine...ten.'

She reached up and pulled the blindfold from her eyes. The room around her was dimly lit, but she immediately saw Daniel sitting in front of her.

"Daniel," she breathed, "I'm so sor..."

He placed a finger over her lips, quieting her.

Looking around the room, Janet realized where they were.

"What are we doing in a cargo ship?" she asked.

"What better place to finish the conversation we started here?"

Janet nodded, still trying to control the nervous pangs she felt in her stomach.

"Things got kind of messed up back on earth, but there IS something I need to tell you." Daniel continued.

"What is it?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"I've been having some strange symptoms – shortness of breath, heart palpitations, loss of sleep, dizziness..."

'What?' Janet thought, confused. 'He brought me here to discuss a medical problem?' That didn't make much sense, so she waited for an explanation.

He continued, "I've felt this way going on several years now. But, fortunately I figured out what caused it."

"What?" Janet said, still not understanding where this was going. 

"You."

The word hung in the air while Janet absorbed its meaning. She felt a familiar stinging sensation in her eyes. Daniel gently cupped her face with his hand and wiped away a tear that had escaped.

He pulled her into his arms, kissed the top of her head, and held her for a long time in silence. She leaned against his chest, enjoying how it felt to be in his arms once again.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" she whispered softly.

Reluctantly, Daniel pulled away so he could look at her. "I blame myself for the bad things that happen to the people I love." He said simply.

"Oh, Daniel, it's not your fault."

He smiled sadly, "Yeah, I've tried telling myself that, but deep down, I don't believe it."

Daniel sighed. "I was a fool. I thought maybe if I didn't tell you how I felt, I would be protecting you somehow. But I was wrong."

She nodded, not knowing what to say.

"So...I want to tell you this now, in case I never get another chance." he stared into Janet's eyes as he spoke. "You are so special to me, Janet. You've stood by my side through so much over the years. And you've saved my life more times than I can count...and not just physically, but emotionally, too. Over time I realized that I felt for you in ways I didn't think were possible for me anymore." He hesitated, as if trying to find the right words to say.

"I brought you here because I want you to know how much I love you – how much I've always loved you. And I'm just no good without you."

His words echoed in her mind as she collapsed back into his arms and stayed there until her tears had subsided.

Finally, she sat up. Even after hearing it for herself, she couldn't help but think about what had happened back on earth.

"What about Sarah?"

Daniel sighed. "I'm so sorry for that misunderstanding. Sarah is a friend, nothing more. I was trying to explain that to her when you walked into my quarters. I got over my feelings for Sarah a long, long time ago. She's just part of my past." Daniel paused. "But I want my future to be with you...if that's what you want, of course."

Daniel felt his soul light up as he saw a beaming smile cross Janet's pretty features. "I've wanted this for such a long time, Daniel."

Slowly, Daniel leaned in closer to Janet and gently pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Daniel felt like he could fly as he and Janet walked hand-in-hand back to the Stargate. 

"The Beta site" she said, as she recongized what planet they were on.

"Yeah, it's not nearly as noisy as the Alpha site." Daniel said with a smile.

He glanced down at his watch. "It's almost time." He said as they walked up to the DHD.

"Time for what?" she asked, warily.

"Oh, you'll see," was all he would say.

"I have plenty of needles left in the infirmary you know," she threatened.

"Don't remind me!" He said, shuddering dramatically.

The Stargate connected and he punched in his iris code. Then he grabbed Janet's hand and together they stepped through the shimmering blue puddle.

The first thing she saw when she stepped out of the event horizon was a huge sign in the window of the Control Room. It read: "Welcome home, Janet!" She gasped as she looked around the Gate Room. It was packed with her friends and colleagues and tables of food.

"For me?" She asked, not believing her eyes.

"After you were gone, all of us realized how much we'd taken you for granted. This doesn't even begin to make up for it – but it's a start."

Sam walked up to Janet and gave her a hug. "Tell me _all_ about it later," Sam whispered to her friend.

Janet nodded as Daniel pulled Janet over to one of the food tables. On the table was a cake. It was shaped like a syringe. 

"Oh my God!" Janet exclaimed with a laugh. "I'm surprised you didn't get one with a broken needle."

"Trust me, we looked." Daniel replied.

She punched him lightly on the arm. He gasped, feigning injury. "I thought you took an oath to 'do no harm'?" 

"Then I guess I'll be breaking two of my rules for your case."

"Two? What's the other one?"

"No house calls."

* * *

Janet sighed with contentment as Daniel walked her out to her car. The night air was cool and refreshing and stars were twinkling above them merrily. 

The party held in Janet's honor had meant a lot to her. It sure made her feel good to know that she was appreciated for all her hard work. The party had been so much fun, and she'd enjoyed every minute of it. Everyone had a good time, and no one wanted it to end. But, slowly, it had broken up and everyone had left for home.

A sudden thought made Janet stop in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"My car isn't here. Cassie has it. I was going to catch a ride with one of my nurses."

"Oh, well, that's no problem. I can drop you off."

"Are you sure? I hate to bother you. I could always call Cassie to come get me."

"It's no trouble at all, my dear." Daniel said, squeezing her hand.

They walked over to Daniel's parked car and got in. Daniel pulled the car onto the road and they enjoyed a few moments of comfortable silence. The events of the evening unraveled in Janet's mind. She realized that something Daniel had told her on the cargo ship was nagging at her.

Janet looked over at Daniel.

"What?" he asked, feeling her gaze.

"Well...when we were on the Beta site, you said you've had feelings for me for years..."

"Mm-hmm."

"How long, exactly?"

He glanced over at her with a smile, his ocean eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You _really_ want to know?" he teased.

"Yes."

His smile widened, "Well, I don't know if I should..."

"Daniel!"

He laughed. "Okay, okay! But only if you promise to answer the same question for me."

"Okay," Janet agreed.

"Well...I guess I always knew that I was attracted to you. I _have_ spent quite a bit of time under your care, you know."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I was thinking of getting a new cabinet just for your file."

"Hey! Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Sorry!" she said with a grin.

"But, I'd have to say I first realized how deeply I cared for you when Cassie got sick from Nirrti's retrovirus."

"Oh?" Janet said, not seeing the connection.

Checking his mirrors, Daniel pulled his car over to the side of the road and turned to face Janet. His smile had faded into a familiar far-away expression that Janet had often seen cross his handsome face.

"When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed." Daniel said slowly.

Janet nodded, she knew that much.

"When my grandfather didn't take me in, I was sent to an orphanage."

Janet could tell the memory was painful for Daniel, but she wanted to know about his life before the SGC – it was something he rarely ever talked about.

He continued. "Eventually, I was placed in a foster home. I'm very grateful to my foster parents for taking me in, but I never really felt like I belonged there. I was always an outsider."

Janet watched his eyes moisten with the painful memories he spoke of.

"When Cassie was sick. I watched you go through hell and back to save her. Not as her doctor, but as her **_mother _**– even though Cassie is from another planet. I've never met anyone who could love so unconditionally. And that's when I realized how special you are."

Janet sat there for a moment, absorbing his words. She knew Daniel hadn't had an easy childhood, but she had no idea how deeply it had affected him.

"Sorry." Daniel said, snapping out of his reverie. "I probably shouldn't have unloaded all that on you."

"Don't be sorry, Daniel. I'm glad you told me."

Daniel smiled. "I am too. You know, I've never actually talked about this with anyone else before."

"Not even Sha're?" Janet asked, immediately wishing she hadn't brought it up.

But Daniel didn't seem to mind. "No, not really. When I left earth back then, I guess I was trying to leave behind my past as well. Sha're knew it wasn't easy for me to talk about, so she never really asked. I don't think she really would have understood anyways. The Abydonian society is a lot different from ours."

With that, Daniel checked his mirrors once again and pulled his car back onto the road.

They remained silent until Daniel pulled his car in front of Janet's house.

"Okay, your turn." He said, once again turning to face her.

"You want my childhood story?" Janet said, pretending not to understand what he meant.

Daniel laughed. "Maybe later...but I believe it's your turn to tell me when you noticed your feelings for me."

"Oh, _that_." She said with a grin.

"Yeah, _that_" He repeated.

"Well, let me show you something."

Her hand reached below the neckline of her shirt and she pulled a delicate gold chain out for him to see. Hanging from the chain was a shiny deep brown stone.

"Remember this?" she asked.

He smiled as he recognized the necklace. "Of course."

Years ago, Daniel, Janet, and Sam had been sent to Egypt to try to catch the Goa'uld Osiris. Unfortunately, had Osiris gotten away.

They'd done some window-shopping in Cairo while they were waiting for their return flight. In one of the stores that Daniel had wondered into, he found someone selling necklaces with polished stones taken from the riverbed of the Nile. The color of the stone had reminded him of Janet's eyes and, before he knew it, he'd bought it for her.

"I've never taken it off," she told him.

Daniel nodded and gave her a half-smile his expression suddenly became very serious.

"What's wrong, Daniel?"

"I - I'm so sorry, Janet."

"For what?"

"I waited too long to tell you the truth. I let you die without knowing how much I cared for you..."

She reached over and grabbed his hand, "Oh, Daniel! Please, don't ever think that. You've given yourself to me in so many ways. For as long as I've known you you've been a friend, a helping hand, a listening ear, and a shoulder I could cry on. You've stood by my side like no one else ever has and I'll always love you for that." 

Janet swallowed hard, "I remember the day I got shot. I remember hitting the ground and feeling pain in my chest. But what I remember most of all is **_you_**. You were right by my side when it happened. I knew I was going to die, but I wasn't afraid because I could hear your voice, and I could feel your arms around me. That gave me more comfort than you'll ever know." Janet paused. 

Janet leaned over towards him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Maybe you didn't say it in so many words, but you didn't need to. Deep down, I've always known."

THE END


End file.
